Good Girls, Bad Guys
by Cerberus72
Summary: Courtney wants to be an agent regardless of what her father thinks. And if that means taking matters into her own hands, then so be it. Duncan has just finished his first world tour as an international Punk/Rockstar and is more than willing to sign a deal with a certaine Princess to get her career as an "Agent" up and running, At a price that is. Duncan X Courtney. TDI.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is mainly just a story i made to make myself happy. I thought about it out of the blue after hearing the song 'Good Girls, Bad Guys' by Falling in Reverse. Listening to the lyrics, I realized how much it reminded me of the butting relationship between Courtney and Duncan and from that this story came about. I'm planning on continuing it. It might be short or long. Depends on my muse. Anyways enjoy the read. =)

* * *

Courtney Delgado could think of a dozen different places she would rather be then sitting in the chair directly across from the man in front of her.

A man who continued to undermine her with each passing word that left his mouth. Victor Delgado president and chairman of Canada's most successful PR Enterprise: Delgado Worldwide and Co-Founder of WCI Publications & Company. Self-made man. Entrepreneur. Business Tycoon. Her father.

Things had just gotten from bad to worse to unbearable all within a time span of 20 minutes. Beginning from the moment she had unlocked the restroom door and headed over to Gloria's desk.

She'd known her father's executive assistant, a no-nonsense, borderline-scary, Type-A woman, practically all her life. And even though she wasn't a little kid anymore, she wasn't going to lie when she said she was still a little afraid of the woman.

"Perfect timing. Victor's ready to have a word with you.", Taking a deep breath, Courtney turned her father's gold plated door knob and went in.

Her father didn't look up as she closed the door. "I just spoke with Morgan. "

Courtney's heart thumped as she waited to hear what her father had to say. She had worked her ass off that morning helping Morgan out in her Photo shoot. Not an easy job considering the 36 year old actress and ex-supermodel was going through a tough divorce against her third husband. Or was it her fourth?

"She made it a point to tell me what a pleasure it was working with you today. Said you saved the day. "

Masking her delight at the compliment, Courtney said,"She did great at the shoot, as always. She's quite an asset to the company."

Her father shrugged. "She was, but she's getting older."

Courtney stayed quiet. Trying super hard not to roll her eyes. Now wasn't the time for her to bite her father's head off. She sat on the chair directly across from him. "What did you want to see me about?".

"Your mother called. Don't forget to bring potato salad to the barbecue this Sunday, or she'll be all over me for not telling you."

Her heart sank. She was so certain that he was going to bring up her promotion. Well, since she had his undivided attention, she'd take the direct approach and ask exactly what she wanted- and she'd be damned if she didn't get it.

"Actually, father, I'm glad you asked me to meet with you. I've been wanting to get on your calendar."

He briefly looked up from his computer screen. "Is there a problem? "

"No. My work has been going very smoothly, and I am extremely pleased by the endorsement deal I negotiated for Wilson last Friday. ", If ever there was a time to toot her own horn, it was now.

" Great. I'll email you some notes on the Martin trade. You can take that over, as well. "

She'd beamed as she plastered a fake smile on her face. "Fantastic."

More work and responsibility without "Agent" on her business card. She was making a difference in peoples' lives and she was well-paid for an associate, but she wanted to be recognized for her own achievements rather than for being Victor Delgado's daughter.

He looked up at her, impatience on his deeply lined face. "Was there anything else you needed?"

She straightened her spine. "Yes, there is. "

He finally took his hands from the keyboard and sat back in his chair, leasing his fingers across his stomach.

"I've been working here for five years", she began. "During that time I've taken on more and more responsibility, I've earned my MBA, and I've negotiated several big endorsement deals for key clients. Among other things. "

Her father nodded, and hope bloomed deep in her chest.

"I deserve to be promoted."

She laid her damp palms on her lap and waited for her father to speak. As the silence stretched on, a knot formed in her stomach.

Her father threw his head back and laughed. "_Querida_, I thought you already knew this- no one in this business will ever take a female PR agent of your caliber seriously. Especially not a softy like you. "

Courtney shot to her feet as he turned back to his computer. "What about all the deals I've worked? ", She demanded. "I've done great things for our clients. I made them- and you- a lot of money. "

He waved a hand, dismissing her completely true claims. "They took you seriously because you work for me. Ultimately, everyone knows I'm the one backing the deals. Besides, you aren't tough enough for this business. Agents can't cry when they don't get their way. "

He wasn't joking. Not in the least. And Courtney finally realized the truth: her father had never, ever, not for one second, planned on her becoming an agent. If he had his way, she'd work as an associate for him until the day he died.

Seeming to notice her dismay, he said, "don't get me wrong, Honey, you've been doing a great job. You're a top-notch associate. All the clients think so. Now are we done with this little talk?"

He was speaking to her as if she were a little girl, which she now understood, was exactly how he viewed her. They all did: the clients, his agents, his secretary.

"Yes. Thank you for your time, "she said coldly, and walked across the room and closed the door behind her with a soft click. She held her head up high as she walked past Gloria's desk.

As she quickly navigated the hallway, Courtney's brain spun with plans. She wasn't going to waste a single minute sitting in her cubicle feeling sorry for herself. She wanted to be an agent regardless of what her father thought. And if that meant taking matters into her own hands, then so be it.

* * *

Duncan's ears rang as an eruption of screams and applause took over the hundreds of thousands of people in the stadium. He was home.

Within the next two hours he felt it.

That adrenaline pumping. The movements of the lasers randomly ascending the crowds of screaming fans, while hot babes whipped off their bras and threw them onto the stage.

The musky smell of fire and manufactured fog intertwining at the sound of the drumsticks hitting the toms, during which every single person in the place sang-along to his lyrics.

Today was the last day of his world tour and moments like this were what he lived for. No one could take this away from him.

Time flew and with a final hit of the drums, the show was over and out of the corner of his eye he noticed his bassist, Tanner, break out two bottles of tequila. At that moment he felt himself being held down by his arms as cold liquor poured down his face.

Without so much as a warning, he was lifted onto the shoulders of his band mates and, automatically, he took off his drenched shirt and hurled it into the uncontrollable crowd, whipped his head side to side, then raised his arms and smiled. "Good night Vancouver!". And the crowd went crazy.

As he was set on to the ground, a flash of silky chestnut brown hair and lush curves in the masses seized his attention.

His heart pounded hard, nearly as fast as it had when he stopped to steal a breath after hitting the high notes in his songs. Was he seeing things?

The woman pushed her hair back from her face and his heart sank. It wasn't Courtney. Of course it wasn't. Duncan silently cursed himself for being a pathetic idiot.

After all this time he shouldn't still be thinking about her. About that time on TDI. Of all the time they spent together.

Those summers were the only time they'd ever spoken, ever kissed, ever touched. Yet she was still inside his head, and it drove him crazy. All the Supermodels and Playboy Bunnies that had slid in and out of his sheets should have replaced her. And some nights, when their moves were impressive enough, he convinced himself that they had.

But today was different.

His drummer, Colt handed him a shot and he played his part, laughing and high-fiving his crew. He stuck his tongue out at the camera man, knowing that his face was filling every big screen in the stadium, driving chicks wild. Was Courtney listening to him somewhere? Had she ever sang along to one of his songs?

Enough! Today was an awesome night, and he wasn't going to fuck it up. He was going to forget about Courtney, soak it up, and let the world worship him.

With a swing of his arm, he chugged down the shot, then went on to grab the whole bottle .

Fuck the past. He had his friends, and endless flocks of gorgeous women, and more money than he could spend in a life time. He had just finished his first world tour, and he was going to celebrate. Whether he felt like it or not.

* * *

"Wow", was the only reply Bridgett had to offer her as a response to her alibi of the day. Courtney sighed, "tell me about it ".

It had been almost two weeks since her and her father had there "little talk". On account of that day, she had been coming regularly to the The Praetorian. An underground bar and club which always featured the best up-and-coming talent that Canada had to offer. She figured if there was ever a place to get her career as an Agent up and running, it was there.

At first everything was going great, until she decided to go visit the bar area to get herself a drink.

Throughout the few days that she had been coming to The Praetorian she had never wandered so much as 20 feet away from the stage. Her eyes automatically gluing themselves to any performer that would have enough talent to skyrocket her as an A-list Agent. As a result she hadn't had much time to thoroughly explore the venue.

In fact the only reason she knew where the bar was, was because the 19-year-old waitress serving the drinks gave her directions. Talk about clueless.

The place was crowded, therefore the bar was no exception. There were four bartenders at the stands. The first three seemed to be moving in fast motion, serving drinks to people without so much as a pause. The very last one, a woman with short purple hair, was facing her back towards the clients. She was shouting orders and making drinks.

Obviously, Courtney noted, she was the one in charge. However something in her voice sounded strangely familiar. As she got closer to the bar stand, the woman's voice grew more and more recognizable. And finally it hit her.

"Gwen!". Almost all at once the entire hall went quiet. Sounds of clanking glass and boisterous rock music seemed to disappear into the background . Then as fast as it came, it went and a whole new uproar of unrestrained commotion exploded. All of which was directed towards the source of the voice.

"No way". All of a sudden she couldn't breath. Her tailored black suit felt to tight. Her suede heels too uncomfortable.

Taking a deep breath she slowly turned around.

Dark eyes met enticing teal ones.

"Duncan", She managed to utter faintly.

"Courtney...?".

* * *

Well there it is. Tell me if it sucked or not. Review and Favorite. Thanks!

Bye! XD


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the second chapter to Good Girls, Bad Guys. My muse payed me a late visit so sorry for the delay. Anyway please enjoy the story the next one will be added soon (hopefully). KEEP CALM AND READ ON!

* * *

She was never particularly religious, despite her Catholic upbringing, so it surprised her when she found herself praying.

Praying for God to hurl a thunderbolt and strike her where she stood!, Maybe then she would be spared the humiliation that was sure to follow.

It had been less than ten years since she had stared into those mischievous blue orbs and now that she stared upon them once more it scared her to realize just how much she had missed them.

_Don't you mean just how much you missed him?_

She grind her teeth at the thought. Now was not the time to think about what they had shared or what could've been if their relationship hadn't had ended the way it did.

She was a grown woman on a mission, not a teenager with cynical hopes of granger and self gratification.

"What ar-", She heard him utter before he was cut off by whom she assumed was one of his friends, one of the many amongst the entourage followed suit behind.

"Gwen! Start serving up those drinks would' ya! It's time to celebrate! Me, Duncan and Tanner here need to get wasted!"

At that moment it's struck her; Gwen. She was here. Duncan was here. And obviously they had.. kept in touch these past few years. Somehow that realization struck a core within her and she'd be lying to herself if she said it didn't hurt.

"Ah...Y-yeah I-I'll escort you guys to the usual spot", she heard Gwen blurt out, absent minded uncertainty lacing through her tone.

Usual? Well God almighty call her clairvoyant because it seemed that her hunches were being proven right. And as of that moment her second-site was forecasting yet another future event soon to be in process. One that involved her spinning on her heal and getting away, far away, from this whole situation.

She needed to concentrate on the reason she had come here in the first place and that was to find talent. Now wasn't the time to worry about trivial matters that no longer concerned her nor mattered.

_Yeah just keep telling yourself that. _

Oh she planed to. Anything to keep her mind away from the man no more than seven feet away from her.

* * *

He moved quickly as he saw her turn and wine herself through the crowd. She must've been insane to think he would let her get away from him so easily after a decade of not seeing each other.

"Hey Duncan where are yo-", he heard Colt's scream as it faded into the background of the chaotic crowd. Partying hard was not the first thing on his agenda right now, he had done enough of that the last few years.

Right now he had more important matters to attend to, that matter being the brunette hauling delectable ass away from him in ball-busting high heels.

He managed to grasp her shoulder just as she was about to reach the high table towards the main stage.

"Let go of me", she yelped as he spun her around, causing her bag to slip from her shoulders gradually dropping the contents within it. Outraged she looked up at him and he could barely hide the amusement creeping at the corners of his mouth but he managed.

God she was beautiful especially with that fiery rage of hers tinting her delicate facial features. He always did like her best when she was simmering with anger. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to explain exactly why the way she scrunched her pert little nose when she made her angry face or how her sun-kissed skin flushed with fury made him want to kiss her all over. It seemed when it came to Courtney he could never find himself to explain anything.

"Not until you enlighten me with the reason for you being here", he countered.

"Is that really the only thing you have to say to me after all these years?", she questioned evenly. Coldly.

Snatching her hand from his, she proceeded to picking up the spilled contents at her feet hurriedly, not even giving him a chance to bend over and assist her.

Next thing he knew, she was strutting her way towards the exit, head held high nothing but glorious anger in her wake and the nagging feeling of guilt that jabbed at his insides.

"What else could I say", he whispered to himself . That's when he noticed a small rectangular object peeking below his chucks.

Reaching downward he picked it up and grined as he read the information inscribed on the card and at that moment he thanked his lucky stars that Courtney was still, after all these years, a klutz.

_Things are about to get_ interesting, He thought as a smirk played on his lips.

* * *

"Wow", was the only reply Bridgett, her best friend for over a decade, had to offer as a response to her alibi of the day.

Being a professional surfer and among the top 50 in the ASP world circuit, Bridgett had made a name for herself since her days in TDI.

She was also the only friend that she hadn't manage to scare off with her off handed impertinence and as a reward for having to deal with her idiocy she ofter let her crash at her Toronto city apartment after being on the road for months at a time, it was the least she could do for her.

Courtney sighed, "tell me about it."

At the end she was to angry to even stick around. So much for looking for talent in the Praetorian any time soon.

For the time being it seemed she'll have to invest her time in other venues, maybe she'll find her diamond in the rough within one of those establishments, if not she'll just have to suck it up and drag herself back to the Praetorian and face the music, literally.

She inwardly groaned, how could she ever go back to that place after seeing _what_ she saw today. After seeing _who_ she saw today. The mortification of it all would eat her alive.

All to suddenly her father's words rang tin her mind, "…you aren't tough enough for this business. Agents can't cry when they don't get their way."

Ugghh!- Just remembering it made her blood boil, but as damning as those words were to her ego, their was some truth to them and she had no choice but to take them into account.

Sensing Bridgett's worry, Courtney then looked towards her friend's direction and plastered a smile on her face.

Regardless, now wasn't the time to worry about this and she honestly didn't want to burden Bridgett with her drama more than she had to. This was their time to relax not dwell on the past.

Making room on the cushioned three seater couch, She folded her legs under her and patted the space next to her. Taking the hint, Bridgett smiled and grabbed the two glasses of coconut milk, Courtney hadn't even noticed she poured, and handed her one.

Courtney grined, sipped her share then set it atop the coffee table and reached for the phone on the stand next to the couch.

"Who are you calling?", Bridgett questioned as she took another sip from her cup.

"That's for me to know and for you to thank me", Courtney responded pressing the phone to her ear, receiving an arched eyebrow from Bridgett in response.

"Hello?, Hi I would like to make a delivery for a serving of crispy wonton, two servings of fried rice hold the onion, and two spicy eggplants with sauce and the delivery address will be under Courtney Delgado….Yes thank you", Courtney said as she ended the call.

"Thai food? What's the special occasion", Bridgett said as she got off the couch to dig through the shelf next to the tv.

Courtney smiled as she took in another swallow of coconut milk and waited for Bridgett to finish popping in the Blue Crush disc into the dvd player and sit down.

Acquiring her cup once more and criss-crossing her legs upon the coach she looked to her again with urging eyes, "So?".

Courtney thought for moment. Contemplating her answer. Finally she looked towards her friend once more and raced her glass, "To new beginnings".

Bridgett chuckled and raced her glass as well, "To new beginnings".

With a clank they gulped down the remainder of their drink, discarded the empty flasks on the coffee table and pressed play on the main menu.

* * *

So you guys know the drill: Fav, Review, and/or Follow. Let me know if you liked it and sorry if it sucked. Thank You and Good Bye!

Peace!


End file.
